


My Salvation

by MinxenCrypted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry stuff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxenCrypted/pseuds/MinxenCrypted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel poem, please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorry

Are Angels even close to birds, or are they worlds apart?  
Heeding all these desperate words, are they just too smart?  
Do Angels listen to our prayers, or do they tune us out?  
I wonder how the ignored faired, do they scream and shout?   
My mother told me Angels watch over every one of us.  
She did not tell me, however, that one would make a fuss.  
I was told that Angels gave out our souls on loan,  
I was never quite prepared for when one claimed me as his own.

Wings of charcoal- black as night;  
My Angel's feathers aren't white.  
His vessel's eyes are so clear blue;  
His trueform's grace is shining through.

My guardian Angel isn't much, to me he's just plain Cas.  
And to be frankly honest with you, sometimes he's just an ass.  
Well, I've been to Hell and back, and by now, so has he.  
You'd think he'd grow some self-respect but still comes when called by me.  
We've all died too many times to even try and track.  
But all and all it turns out fine because he always has my back.  
I'd be lost without my Angel, I admit it's true.  
If he had gone and left me here I don't know what I'd do.

Even now, my eyes as black as feathers on his wings,   
He tries and tries to bring me back by saying all these... Things.  
He's tried to help, reset my mistakes, and set me straight-  
But let's be honest guys it's already quite a bit too late.  
That touch of his- it weakens me- even just a thought.  
What kind of damage on my psyche has this Angel wrought?

Can I surrender to temptation if he's really my Salvation?


End file.
